Kingdom Sanctuary
by Enid Freyr
Summary: The KH cast is taking on the OAV story of Angel Santuary. Can Riku Mudo confide love in his younger brother Sora? Is it true he is the reicarnation of Organic angel Sephiroth?
1. Default Chapter

Whoa, Enid is back and kicking! With another lame story! ^_^ Praise! *gets hit with tomatoes* ARGH! Fine. :(

Story: The KH cast is going to play the OAV of Angel Sanctuary! Isn't that fun!? Angel sanctuary, (for those of who have never heard of) consists of Sestuna Mudo, the high schooler who gets into a lot of fights. His best friend is Kira, whom has never judged him. Sestuna, has a lot of issues. First of all, he loved his blood sister Sara, whom actually loves him back. But then Sestuna is stalked by these demons, who claim he is the reincarnation of Alexiel, the angel who rebelled against heaven. COOL HUH?!

Disclaimer: Don't own Angel Sanctuary, don't own KH , and I don't own FF characters*sends the Prinnie Squad to attack the lawyers.* AHaAHA!

Cast:

Sestuna Mudo – played by Riku

Sara Mudo – Sora

Rociel – Kuja (I'm adding a few Final fantasy characters, since they are cool. :) )

Katan – Cloud Strife

Kurai – Kairi 

Arakune – Ansem (O_O;;)

Kira – Squall (Leon) (o.O;;;)

Alexiel – Sephiroth (They just go together, I swear. xD)

Katou – Zidane (OMG he a druggie! :o)

Those other punk kids – Wakka &  Tidus (xD)

Adam Kadamon – Aerith (..I ran out of ideas, sue me)

Okay, on with the storeh!

Chapter one: Fallen Messiah

_You, Messiah_

_Clockwork angel_

 "Ah….free at last" the figure spoke out, his silver hair flowing behind him with three beautiful wings fluttering behind him. The moon shone a bright red, the angel who was sealed had been awaked.

 "Sir Kuja…" A young man spoke out, his spiky blonde hair swaying with the slight breeze which came from the air to the roof which he stood. He looked to the angel known as Kuja, who floated near the edge of the roof. 

 Down in the city, a young high school student decked out in his uniform turned his head, seeing the moon, only it was white. "Whoa…that moon is really big." He spoke out to himself, his aqua eyes fixed on the pale round sphere.

_Wake up_

_Shine bright_

_On the endless night_

_Release all my glacier time_

 "Kairi! I think we've found it." Spoke a figure who wore a red dress and top, a dark green jacket over their perfectly tanned skin.  A small, pale figure walked over all the decapitated angels, the blood slightly building up on her shoes. The red head girl looked up to the crystal at which both stood, a grin coming to her face.

 "We've finally found you, Sephiroth…."

_From him who is and who was and who is coming_

_"I am the alpha and omega"_

_"The first and the last, the beginning and the end"_

 Riku held his ground, as a boy with reddish hair and a Jamaican accent tried to throw a punch at the silver haired teen. He easily dodged and threw his fist into his gut, which received him a punch in the face by another boy with short blonde hair. Riku groaned a bit and slumped over, holding a hand over his face.

 Leon leaned his back against a wall near the fight, his glasses on as he read from a small book. From time to time he would look up to watch, his eyes seemed strained by watching Riku get hit.

 "RIKU!"

_"I know your doings_

_That you are said to live, but you are dead"_

_"Be awake and invigorate  the things that remain_

_that are on the point of dieing"_

 Riku turned and stopped himself from kneeing a boy with some-what spiked dirty blonde hair, to look at a young boy with brown hair running to him. The other teen took this time and kicked Riku down to the ground, all the three teens that beat on him grinned and walked off.

 "Better watch your back Riku, ya?" the red haired teen shouted behind him, laughing all the way. The brown haired boy  frowned and tried to get Riku up.

 "Leon, help me! He's kind of heavy!" The older teen nodded and came to assist.

_"Fallen, _Babylon___ the great"_

_"I'm coming soon"_

_"And night shall be no more"_

_Hallelujah! Salvation, glory and power belongs to God_

 "Riku, you retard, you could have gotten yourself really hurt!" Sora shouted at his older brother, going on and on about what bad things could've happened if he didn't get there in time. Riku just lazily sat on the bench with her chin in his hand, while Leon stood neat the end of the bench, his arms crossed.

 "Yeah, yeah Sora…I heard you the first time."Riku muttered, which he was given in return a hit on the head. "Ow! What was that for!" he spat at his little brother, who had put on his famous pout with his arm crossed as well. Riku sighed and turned away.

 "And what's with you trying to skip out on our day together! You promised that we would meet one day every month, and you tried to blow me off!"

 "Feh…"

 Leon sensed Riku's tension in answering, and took Sora under his arm. "Well, you know Sora. You could hang out with me, since Riku's being a jack ass." Riku growled and shook his fist, while Sora didn't look too amused as he spoke.

 "Hey, are you listening to me?"

A/N: ….HOHOHO! How was that? Did you like it? Hate it? WANT TO BURN IT?! Review and tell me! :D


	2. 2

WEE! Another lame chapter by yours truly! xD Yay.

**ME. ^^ :I'm** glad you like it! I love Angel Sanctuary too, and Kingdom Hearts…so it kind of came all together. ^_^

**Legolas19 **: Thank you so much ^^ Means a lot that someone actually loves a fic of mine

**Yoake :  Hah!  xD! It's very funny…well, I thought it was when I was thinking about it. ^_^ I should draw Ansem as Arakune…..mehehehe**

 Thank you for your reviews! REVIEW MORE!! Rnrnrnr…xD

 Some of it isn't exactly right….I havn't watched OAV in a while….so….yuh.

- - - -

Chapter two: So called Angel

 Riku and Sora walked down the alley, the brunette walking ahead. Riku sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching as Sora swung his arms as he walked, until he turned around to his older brother.

 "Riku?"

 Riku snapped out of his daydreams and looked to the younger boy, not directly looking him in the eye. "Yeah?"

 "Whats up with you lately? You've been acting really weird…" the brunette spoke with concern, as he looked toward the silver haired teen. Riku cast his eyes down to the ground as stopped walking.

 "Nothing, nothing at all Sora" he spoke with no emotion in his voice.

 "…I..I'm going to walk home now, I'll see you later, Riku" and with that, Riku was left to watch his younger brother walk off.

 _Sora__……_

_God, if there is a god…._

_ Spare that angel…..from my animalistic intentions…_

_Please…_

 "Kairi, are you sure that's him?" Ansem spoke, leaning over the petite red head who sat along the roof edge of a building that was along the rows of houses on the alley where Sora and Riku were.

 "I'm sure of it…can't you feel the high celestial power iminating from him?" Kairi said, her eyes not leaving the aqua eyed teen. Ansem sighed lightly and tossed 'her' hair. 

 "I don't know…..he doesn't seem like her."

 Kairi put on a small grin and pushed over a large cement brick that sat next to her on the ledge. "Let's find out then."

 Riku shot his head up, and looked to Sora. _Something's wrong…… He knew what it was when he saw the cement brick that was falling; right over Sora's head._

 "Sora! Look out!"  Sora was just about to turn around all the way and ask, but Riku had tackled him out of the way. The brick slammed into the ground, causing Sora to wince in Riku's firm, yet gentle hold. The silver haired teen quickly got off of his younger brother, sitting infront of him.

 "Sora, Sora! Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?" 

 Sora rubbed his head and looked to his older brother. "I-I'm fine…..but..what happened?"

 Riku just shook his head. But he quickly snapped his head to a roof of a certain building, only to see a slim figure with short hair walk out of view. He sighed lightly until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He gripped it firmly and groaned in pain. Sora went frantic and scooted closer to Riku

 "Are you okay Riku?"

 Riku moved away, pulling himself and Sora up. "I'm alright, it just hurts from the fight….go on, and go home."

 "But…."

 "I said go!"

 Sora frowned and followed Riku's command. He slowly turned and started walking home, as Riku held onto his bruised shoulder. He watched his saddened eyes as his angel walked off.

 _What exactly happened…?_

~ ~ ~

 "Tch, I don't know why you stand up for that stupid kid, ya" Wakka implied, sipping on his drink on the bar stool. Leon put his book down which he was reading.

 "I suggest that you guys leave him be. He can kill people….the only reason he doesn't, is because of his little brother." This was given in return a few shocked looks from Wakka, the chin length blonde haired boy called Zidane, and Wakka's lackey; Tidus. 

 "No way, Leon….he kills?" Zidane asked.

 "He can…now, You should take my advise, and your drugs out of here, okay?" He stood up and walked off, as the others watched him go. Wakka and Tidus, with irritated faces.

- - - - 

AR. That was kinda short….meh. I hope you like! Once again, I'm not exactly doing everything in the OAv…it's my basis…so some parts aren't exactly like they should be. So YAR!

…

REVIEW!


End file.
